


Beautiful Singing

by Laila_2802



Series: Mozart x Salieri Modern AU [6]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Antonio Salieri singing, Fluff, M/M, no direck speech, very slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802
Summary: Just Mikelangelo finding Florenz singing a beautifully sad song.This is part of my series, might want to read that to understand everything.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Series: Mozart x Salieri Modern AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780393
Kudos: 8





	Beautiful Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi new piece. Enjoy this one the next one I have in the making is sad.

There was a faint voice coming out of the practice room.  
That, per se, isn't that unusual, singers practice too.  
The unusual part was that Mikelangelo never heard such a lovely voice, and maybe he's exaggerating but it's like nothing he ever heard.

Though now that he thinks about it he did hear that voice before but that was way back in the days when he was still Mozart, there he found out that his rival (at the time) did have a lovely voice.

Grinning as he remembers he opens the door carefully, for he does not want to disturb the peace about his boyfriend Florenz.  
And with the door open he can even understand what the sing is about and it takes his breath away.

For the lyrics are really sad and about a lost person drowning in the love for someone they can not have.  
As the song continues on Mikelangelo feels saddened by every word. All of him wants to go and comfort his love but he seems frozen in place.

As the sing comes to an end Mikelangelo makes a sound deep in his throat, so quiet it's almost unhearable. But Florenz did hear and shocked he turned around and looks to Mikelangelo.  
Seeing tear stains on his boyfriends cheeks he worried and asked what happened. But instead of a real answer Mikelangelo just walked to Florenz and slings his arms around him.  
I'm comfort, for he should never feel like he expressed in his song again.


End file.
